In a computing environment, a device can utilize software, services and hardware from a variety of providers. For example, a device may comprise hardware components from a first provider, software components from a second provider and services from a third provider. Further, the device may connect to a network service provider that provides data and/or voice services over a network. One or more of the device providers may wish to allow for a customized user experience, for example, where the device utilizes applications, data, and/or metadata that is specific to the device, software and/or services. For example, a network service provider may load a data package onto the device that provides a customized, branded user experience to the user. As an illustrative example, device/hardware appropriate software (e.g., application plus other data, such as localized names and icons) can be provided by the network service provider that provides device specific data services to a given mobile broadband device.